


My Favorite Spot

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corgi BB-8, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey, Pining, Reylo Prompt, Secret Admirer, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ceo Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: A modern AU where Ben has a love at first sight when he meets Rey. Only a little problem, her little Corgi wouldn't let him get near her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdes/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> Alpha CEO Ben Solo storms off to the park before he murders one of the idiots who report to him. He is disappointed to find someone sitting at his favourite bench. But she is the most beautiful Omega, smelling of lilies-of-the-valley and lapsang souchong. Her effect on his body is instantaneous. On cue, the ridiculous dog with her growls at him.
> 
> And here we are!   
> Enjoy!

 

There is a thin line between discipline and anger.

 

Ben Solo strode out of his office building with clenched fists and gritted teeth. It was suffocating in his office, in the conference room, in  _ everywhere _ .

 

Thank God that the pedestrian light was green, or else he may exploded right on the end of the crosswalk. The people nearby parted their way for him like the Red Sea in front of Moses, even they knew it wasn’t a good idea to stand in front of a furious alpha who had been in anger management therapy for a while.

 

Except his own idiot subordinates.

 

In military life, if you fuck up, you die. But civilian life was much more flexible, every fuck up you made had solutions for it, maybe not the best solution - but it was still correctable. After being medically discharged from military service, Ben received a position as a CEO in his own family business, the biggest logistics company in the country. He got lots of skills while in the military, and adapted them to help him run the company, bringing it to success.

 

Magazines praised him as a elite businessman, a millionaire, and a philanthropist for his charitable work with military veterans.

 

His subordinates called him Devil wears Breitling.

 

“Idiot!” He cursed as he stormed off to the park across the street. Why couldn’t everyone stick to the protocol when something happened? He had established all of the SOP’s, burning his brain up in the process, and no one give a shit about them!

 

Hux, his colleague, was an outstanding lawyer - he would be a good back up plan in case Ben finally snapped and murdered someone.

 

_ Take a time out _ . That’s what his therapist suggested. So yes, he needed to take a time out, right now, at 3 o’clock in the afternoon. Fuck the conference.

 

The city’s Central Park was quite in contrast to the surrounding buildings in the downtown area. Once you set foot inside the park, it was peaceful, quiet, and breezy. Around the central lake was a paved walkway that people enjoyed walking around. Birds were everywhere, flying and chirping, and the wind was blowing lightly,  rustling the leaves.

 

It was peaceful.

 

Ben had his favorite spot not far from the central lake. It was a bit deep into the park, and not so many people choose to walk on that path. It was a place where he could stare up to the sky, relaxing the tension without any interruption.

 

Approaching the destination, Ben found out that today, he was not alone.

 

Sitting on his favorite bench was a young woman in a daisy-printed sundress. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, her long, toned legs crossed in front of her as she read a book.

 

A book? Who read a real book these days when there were Kindles, the internet and many more platforms of e-books?

 

She hadn’t noticed him yet, and there was a space beside her on the bench. Even though it wasn’t exactly his favorite spot.

 

_ You’re in my spot.  _ Ben thought grumpily to himself.

 

It was weird, and probably illegal, to claim a public property as his own, so he would act like an adult and just sit somewhere else. Even though it would annoy him all afternoon.

 

A breeze blew his way, and suddenly he smelled something sweet.

 

_ An omega? _

 

Ben stopped, his nose sniffing the scent in the air. It was so sweet, like something floral, no, there was something else mixed with it, as well? He wasn’t sure, but it was definitely  _ alluring _ .

 

He turned around to look behind him, but there was no one here except for the girl in front of him. It was still too early for the work day to be over, the street was far behind, and there was only wood and leaves around here.

 

_ Her scent? _

 

Maybe she saw him from the corner of her eyes, or maybe he stood too close to her, because the girl raised her eyes up from the book she was reading and turned them to him.

 

And she smiled.

 

_ Thump _ .

 

She…

 

… was the most beautiful omega he had ever seen.

 

Dumbstruck like he had never been before, Ben’s jaw went slack. The girl chuckled a little before resuming her reading. She tucked a slightly curved lock of her hair behind her ear, the move showing a glimpse of her small, shiny scent gland just below the hairline behind her ear.

 

All of his frustration was swept away in one go. His cold heart came alive, his stomach doing a weird flip inside, and his heart beat faster - going from the tempo of Adagio to Vivace.

 

His cock twitched inside his pants.  _ Oh, kriff. _

 

Instinctively, Ben slowly approach the omega, with pure curiosity, he tried to tell himself later. Never in his life had he been so drawn to someone like this, even an omega. She flipped a page of her book, and he heard a soft hum from her as she continued with whatever she was reading. Was she baiting him? Ben was getting closer and closer and…

 

A little ball of fur jumped out from under the bench and barked at him.

 

“Beebee!” The girl cried, her hand reached out to catch the dog that was going to run towards him.

 

Ben flinched, snapping out of his enchanted moment to reality. There was a small dog, a Corgi, that was jumping and barking at him furiously, like he was some kind of threat that was going to attack its owner. Its short legs and tail looked funny, and it acted fiercely - as if it was a Rottweiler or a pitbull, not a Corgi.

 

“Beebee! Stop!  _ Baby girl _ , hush.” She grabbed the dog by its collar and looked up at him, smiling apologetically, “I’m so sorry, sir. Usually my dog is more well behaved.”

 

Oh really?  _ My dog is the best, my sweetie never barks at anyone, my puffy is a little angel.  _ Bullshit, every dog owner never sees any flaw in their dogs, even though it tries to bite someone’s head off.

 

But wow, she smiled, again.

 

“Err..” He stood there like a dumb teenager in front of his crush. 

 

Does she count as his crush? He never had a crush before. Girls went after him, begging for his attention, even now he could pick any woman he wanted and she would be grateful for it. As a strong alpha, he was quite accustomed to that.

 

“I-I better g-go,” Great, now he was stuttering like an idiot.

 

“I’m so sorry.” She apologized again. The Corgi still growled at him, bearing its small teeth.

 

Ben retreated from where he had been standing, his face burning hot as he walked away from them.

 

Not with rage, or anger, but with something else.

 

 

* * *

 

He hated dogs.

 

Actually, he hated everything that couldn’t form a coherent word.

 

A Corgi that dared to fight an alpha, stupid.

 

Yes, he would be the stupidest idiot in the galaxy if he picked a fight with a dog, a Corgi.

 

Ben groaned. He still couldn’t get her out of his mind. That beautiful, lovely, adorable omega in a daisy sundress.

 

That omega. No. That’s rude to formally address someone by their designation.

 

He should call her  _ Miss Daisy _ , since he didn’t know her name yet.

 

And she had such a nuisance guard dog named Beebee. Shit. He knew her dog’s name, but didn’t even know  _ her _ name!

 

Frustrated, Ben stormed into his office. Dopheld Mitaka, his secretary, jumped up from his seat.

 

“Mr. Solo,” his voice shook, “W-what can I do for you?”

 

Ben glared at his secretary, “Do I have anymore meetings today?”

 

Mitaka glanced at the digital clock on his desk, “No more, sir.”

 

“Good,” Ben nodded, walking straight to the elevator without looking back.

 

_ Is she going to be at his spot today? _ Ben wondered to himself as he walked out of the building. It was a half past three and there was some congestion at the crosswalk. Soon, people would finish their work and the street would be crowded again.

 

The sweet scent of her hit his nose before he even walked past the entrance to the park. His heart bloomed at the presence of his omega,  _ his? _ No! He didn’t know her name yet.

 

But he would know her name soon, only if he could get rid of that damn dog.

 

There she was, sitting exactly at his spot.

 

Something deep inside him wished that he could find her in his spot  _ forever _ , because that would mean that she would be here everyday.

 

She was in a blouse and white ankle pants with Converse sneakers. Her hair was done up in three buns, which may have looked funny on another woman - but on her it looked exquisite There were small dimples on her cheek when she smiled down at the book as she read, there must be something interesting in its pages.

 

He wished he could make her smile like that.

 

That damn Corgi, Beebee -  _ Why did he remember its name? - _ was there sitting right next to her. And now it was glaring at him.

 

_ Ok, pal _ .

 

There was another bench across from where she sat  _ in his favorite spot _ . Ben took a seat there, noticing that Beebee’s eyes never left him as he sat down, and pulled out his iPhone. Miss Daisy was so indulged in the story she was reading that she didn’t notice him.

 

_ Love me, love my dog _ . Ben always thought that was a stupid motto said by women to actually get what they wanted. Dogs, cats, purses, shoes - whatever shit they’re obsessed with. It seemed like he had to change his opinion on that, because this damn dog definitely wouldn’t let him go near the omega of his dreams.

 

_ Omega of his dreams? Where did that come from? _

 

Another flip of a page, and Miss Daisy shifted her eyes up to meet his from across the walkway. She made his heart stutter with her round hazel eyes, her adorable features, and her rosy pink lips that had captured him since the first time they met.

 

And she smiled,  _ again _ .

 

Ben knew, exactly at that moment, that he was done for.

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

The fifth day since Ben began his master plan, the damn Corgi finally stop snarling at him.

 

_ Be still and stay calm, don’t make uncomfortable eye contact. _ That was what he had read on Google. It was like this every day, with Miss Daisy sitting in his favorite spot, reading whatever book she had brought that day, and Ben typing or reading something on his phone.

 

They hadn’t talked to each other yet, because she didn’t know him, didn’t even notice that he watched her, wanting to talk to her, to get to know her, and her dog wouldn’t let him go near her. If he got within a 2 meter radius of her, the damn beast would start snarling at him. But there was one thing he finally learned about her.

 

Her scent, it was lilies-of-the-valley.

 

He figure it out because one of the girls in his office had this scent on her one day, and it freaked him out - or rather excited him - making him think that Miss Daisy was there for a moment before it was revealed that the girl was simply wearing a new perfume.

 

_ Lilies-of-the-valley, so sweet, just like his omega. _

 

And look at her, Miss Daisy was dressed quite playfully today. She wore a black tee with a mini skirt that showed her long, toned legs. It made the blood rush to his crotch every time she shifted positions. Her skirt was quite short, and her plush lips were painted red, matching the color of the belt she wore.

 

Ben licked his lips, it wasn’t that hot - but his throat felt uncomfortably dry.

 

At almost 4 pm, another man showed up. He was black, muscular built, and had a wide smile on his face.

 

The corgi jumped up and barked,  _ with its tail wagging _ .

 

“Finn!” The book in her hand snapped shut and Miss Daisy jumped up and ran to the man’s waiting opened arms, “Hi! How are you?”

 

“The best! Peanut! How are you doing?!” The man, Finn, grabbed her by her waist and twirled her around.

 

A rush of jealousy hit him in the gut. Ben glared at the couple.  _ How dare he touch his omega? He, the beta. And how dare you wiggle your butt at the sight of him?  _ **_You traitor Corgi!_ ** _ After all this time I’ve tried to befriend you! _

 

“I’m starving!” Finn said after putting her down, “Do you know a good place to eat?”

 

“Sure! I have a long list since I moved here last month. Come on, let me show you.” Miss Daisy turned back to gather her things, shoving her book inside her bag, and unwinding the dog leash from the bench.

 

“Is Rose here, too?” She asked Finn, “You guys are welcome to stay at my place.”

 

“Yes, Rose came with me, she is with her family now.” Finn smiled, “Don’t worry, Rey. The Ticos offered me a room at their house. It’s great because I will get to know her family.”

 

“Good for you! Now, tell me, ice-cream or tacos first?” Rey chirped happily as she hooked her arm with his and walked away with her Corgi.

 

So… that wasn’t her boyfriend.

 

Seemed like this beta guy was just her friend, who happened to be in town. And it seemed like he had his own girlfriend, so this Finn guy wouldn’t be a threat to his plan.

 

_ Her name is Rey. _

 

“Rey,” her name sounded sweet on his tongue, his heart fluttering as he memorized her name and seared it into his soul.

 

_ Rey _ .

 

 

* * *

 

“Since when did you start drinking lapsang souchong tea instead of coffee?”

 

Ben glared at the intruder, “You have a problem with it?”

 

“No, of course not.” Poe Dameron, the chief of the sales department raised his hand. Having another alpha in close proximity often made him feel tense, even though Poe was an easy going guy.

 

It happened when he was ordering his coffee, the scent hit his nose and it smelled like  _ her _ . The combination of lilies-of-the-valley and lapsang souchong became Rey, his omega, the girl whom he thought so much about.

 

“Mr. Solo,” Mitaka knocked at his door, snapping him out of his daydream, “Mr. Snoke’s secretary just called, and he would like to make an appointment with you at 3 pm to discuss an urgent matter.”

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“Mr. Snoke didn’t state it clearly, he just said…”

 

“Tell him to fuck off.” Ben’s voice was almost a snarl.

 

“But the First Order is our affiliate.” Mitaka said, his tone surprised.

 

“They can find any new partnership for all I care!” Snoke had been a prick since the beginning. The old man had always questioned Ben as a CEO, and he showed no sign of sincerity when they did interact.

 

Ben wouldn’t trade this opportunity to see Rey. They had an appointment at 3 pm every weekday, even thought it was only from his perspective.

 

By 3 pm, Ben was out of the building, walking to the park, with a pink rose in his hand.

 

_ Would she like flowers? Her scent is the sweetest scent on earth, so what’s the point of offering a flower to her? But every woman loves flowers, right? What should I say to her? Rey, I’ve wanted to know you for a long time, but your Corgi wouldn’t let me get near you. Lame. _

 

_ What if Beebee wouldn’t let him get close to her? Why did she have to bring that dog with her every single time? Why didn’t he bring some dog treats with him? Stupid alpha. _

 

As he turned around the corner, a bolt of lightning struck his heart.

 

Rey, his omega, was with another man, _ an Alpha. _

 

She sat in his favorite spot as usual, with the man dressed in a red plaid flannel and jeans. She was showing her book to the man and smiling, giggling and chatting with him like they had done this numerous times before. Ben’s heart almost stopped beating as he saw Rey lean into the man, nuzzling into his shoulder as the two read whatever was written on that book together.

 

And Beebee, her Corgi, just lied there quietly.

 

_ So… you have chosen, right? _

 

The sky turned gloomy all of a sudden, the atmosphere becoming suffocating. His heart felt deflated, and as he watched the couple it furiously clenched, and Ben could almost feel it rip apart inside his chest. There was no anger in him, only grief, knocking him back to reality that he wasn’t the one she chose.

 

Even her Corgi wouldn’t choose him.

 

If it was in medieval times, Ben probably would have broken them apart and ripped that Alpha’s throat with his bare hands. But Rey wouldn’t chose him whatsoever, right?

 

Feeling defeated, Ben turned and walked away, the rose dangling from his hand as he approached the street. There was a little girl waiting to cross the road with her mother and she looked up at Ben.

 

Too young to know which designation she was, but she would probably like the sweet scent of the flower.

 

Ben let a faint smile come to his lips as he handed the rose to the girl. She looked at the pink rose with wide eyes, looking back up at him, and then walked away with her mother.

 

Leaving him dumbfound on the sidewalk.

 

_ Damn, this hurts a lot. _

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbroken, Ben Solo feels devastated, but he still can't forget her.  
> He wants to see her again.  
> Not that Corgi!  
> Hey! Where will it bring him to?!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooooo much for all of your kind comments in the first chapter.  
> And thank you so much to @[Sofondabooks](http://sofondabooks.tumblr.com) for this lovely prompt, I enjoyed it so much!  
> Also big applause for Heathyr, my beta who has saved me so many time from committing a crime of grammar errors and typos, love you <3 <3 <3  
> I intended it to be a oneshot at first but it's so long that my Google doc crash so I divided it into 2 parts. The final chapter is here!  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

“ **Fuck this shit! I’m out!** ”

 

“Hold on, Ben. Stay calm.”

 

“Mr. Solo…”

 

“Shut up! If I ever hear even a word from you ever again…”

 

“Ben! You are being unreasonable,” Poe grabbed his shoulder, which Ben shook off immediately, “You are scaring the shit out of everyone, and it doesn’t help with the situation we are dealing with.”

 

“Asshole.” Hux muttered to himself quietly.

 

“Take a break, will you?” Poe said, “Cool your head, man.”

 

Ben stormed out of the meeting room, passing the weeping Mitaka and a bunch of terrified workers in his office.

 

These past two weeks had been a living hell for him. Ben still felt the presence of Rey everywhere, the scent of perfume in his office, his tea, and even in his sleep, he still dreamt of her. The sun-kissed skin of her face, her nose that crunched up a little as she smiled playfully. Her slim figure in a dress that made her look lively and young.

 

He even missed her Corgi.

 

_He was so miserable._

 

Unaware of what he was doing, his feet led him across the street to the park, to where he had his secret meetings with Rey for the past month. He didn’t know if she recognized him or not, but he had grown accustomed to having her sit in his favorite spot, waiting for him.

 

But today, his favorite spot was empty.

 

_She was gone._

 

Ben slowly sat down on the bench, in his favorite spot, remembering how stupid he had been when he first met her, salty about his favorite spot being taken. He should have talked to her. Ben would be more than willing to give her his favorite spot for a lifetime if that would make her come here again.

 

She probably wouldn’t come here again, ever.

 

Ben let out a long sigh, looking up at the sky, wondering whether he would meet her again, or if their destiny will end just like that.

 

He had never been so enthralled by any omega before. She was his first, and maybe his only one.

 

Ben never believed in love at first sight, or in soulmates, and he already regretted that.

 

As he closed his eyes, he heard a bark from somewhere far away, and he groaned. _Please, not this time. I hate dogs, and I hate myself, too._

 

The barking didn’t stop, it became louder and louder, and as Ben was about to burst out with every curse word in the urban dictionary, a heavy ball of fur jumped onto his body.

 

“Aw!” The weight of it literally knocked the breath from him. Ben opened his eyes, and was surprised to see that there was a Corgi jumping up and down on his lap.

 

_Beebee?_

 

“Beebee!” He had to grab the overly enthusiastic dog from licking, or biting his face, “Why are you here? Where is Rey?”

 

There was no dog leash connected to its collar.

 

“Did you run away?” Ben asked, smoothing the dog’s fur, “Rey must be so worried about you.”

 

A dog tag was dangling from its collar, and Ben flipped it backwards. It read: Rey Kenobi, Takodana, xxx-xx….

 

The Corgi jumped off his lap and ran away.

 

“Hey!” Ben jumped onto his feet and chased after it, “I’m gonna bring you back to Rey, so you just wait.”

 

Beebee tilted her head back to him, wagging her tail, barking, and ran again as he approached.

 

“Damn it!” Ben chased after her, “Bad dog!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t really chasing, it was rather like a leading or something. Beebee didn’t really run away from him, she waited until Ben caught up with her, and then started to run again.

 

Fortunately, Ben went to the gym regularly, or else he would definitely have been out of breath halfway to their destination.

 

The Corgi led him to an apartment in a lovely neighborhood. Once inside the building, the Corgi ran to the stairs beside the elevator, its short legs struggling with each step, and Ben finally caught it.

 

“No way, _pumpkin_. You’re taking the elevator with me,” He flipped the dog tag again, reading the apartment number before mumbling, “5th floor it is.”

 

As soon as the elevator door opened again at the 5th floor, Beebee ran out, running straight to the door at the end of the corridor. Her tail was wagging so frantically that her peachy colored butt was wiggling humorously.

 

For a moment, Ben got scared. What if she was with another man, the other Alpha? What face would he make when he saw her again? What should he say to her? How could he tell her that his world had been turned upside down in the days he hadn’t seen her?

 

How much he longed for her.

 

Beebee barked at the door as he approached, her little feet clawing at the wooden door enthusiastically as she jumped up on it.

 

The clicking sound of a lock being turned resonated throughout the corridor.

 

“Beebee!” The loveliest exclamation he had ever heard came from behind the door. Rey, in a tank top and shorts, crouched down to pick up the Corgi. “Where have you been?! I was worried to death!”

 

Beebee ran past her into the apartment, leaving her owner to realize that there was another guest in front of her.

 

Her eyes widened in surprise as she slowly rose to her feet, her cheeks flushed pink and her hair falling like a curtain around her lovely face, sweeping to one side to show off her swollen, shiny scent gland on her neck, and her scent was… intense.

 

 _Unclaimed_.

 

_Oh God. Her scent was so intense._

 

“I… found her at the park,” Ben swallowed thickly, shuddering from the sudden awakening of all his senses caused by her scent.

 

“Maz called me that Beebee ran away, I was so worried,” Rey paused, “You were at the park?”

 

“Yes,” Ben tried to focus. Her scent was sweet, but there was also something else there, something indescribable. “I was thinking… that maybe… you would be there… again.”

 

Her mouth partly opened, her lips trembling. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. And then, she started to cry.

 

_Oh no._

 

“What happened?!” Ben was shocked to see her burst out crying.

 

“I thought you _hated_ me!” Rey wiped her tears, “You were always there, sitting across from me, stealing glances at me. And suddenly you disappeared! What did I do wrong?!”

 

“Rey,” the turning of the situation had him confused. Ben tentatively reached for her arm, “Sweetheart, please, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

 

“You stopped coming, and I didn’t even know who you were.” Rey sobbed, “You don’t want me.”

 

“No. No. I…”

 

“You haven’t even told me your name!”

 

“Okay. Okay. I’m Ben, Ben Solo.” He wiped her tears with his thumb as he gently held her face, “Sweetheart, please don’t cry. You had me at your first smile.”

 

“Ben.” His name has never sounded this sweet before. “Really?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

He captured her lips with his, tasting the sweet flavor of her. Rey gasped, and then she hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to deepen their kiss. She tasted divine, with a mixed scent of floral and wood. Her body pressed against him, she felt so right in his arms.

 

Her scent shifted, and it was so sweet, sweeter than it had ever been.

 

 _Rey_ ,

 

_Do you feel it, too?_

 

His hands caressed the delicate curves of her waist and to the small of her back. Rey hummed as Ben trailed his hand up to caress the scent gland on her neck. Her breasts felt soft through the fabric of his suit. There were lovely faint freckles on her skin. Ben wanted to kiss them. _All of them_.

 

“Rey,” Ben gasped against her lips as they parted slightly, “I miss you. I miss so much.”

 

“Me, too. I’m glad you are here,” She smiled, “But I’m afraid it’s not a good time right now.”

 

“What?” He was confused, just a moment ago she just gave him the best kiss of his life, but now she pushed him away, creating a distance between them.

 

“I just stop taking my suppressant,” her face reddened, “My heat… is happening.”

 

Her words went straight to his cock, “Oh.”

 

“I’m really happy that you are here,” she looked at him apologetically, “But next time, please.”

 

“Wait!” Ben grabbed the door as she was going to close it, “Do you have an Alpha?...or someone to see you through your heat?”

 

Omega heat without an alpha would be awful for her, but taking suppressants also had a backlash on one’s health. So every omega was advised to stop taking their suppressants and went into heat at least once or twice a year. There was usually a matching service for omegas to have selected alphas to help them through their heat.

 

“I don’t have one.” Rey shook her head. “I know it’s painful, but I don’t want anyone around, taking advantage of me during my vulnerable state.”

 

“What about that Alpha? Aren’t you, I mean, you… know each other?”

 

“John?” Rey frowned, “He is my editor. I write children’s books, and I presented him the book I intended to give him as a present for his daughter.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Is that why you disappeared?” The realization came to her, “You thought that we are together. Of course not!”

 

“It’s not like that, sweetheart,” Ben felt busted, but he couldn’t help feeling relieved that she still belonged to no one.

 

“The Alphas, I can’t stand their musky scent,” her nostrils flared as she breathed him in, “But yours is different, it smells like wood and hot sand. I like sand.”

 

Hearing an omega admitting that she liked his scent had his desire coiled up inside him. Ben stepped inside her apartment, closing the door behind him. His height had him towering over her, leaving Rey shuddering with primal anticipation.

 

“Let me take care of you,” his Alpha instinct kicked in, trying to take control over him, but Ben held it back. He wouldn’t do anything without her consent. “Please, Rey.”

 

Her chest was heaving with each breath, her nipples peeking through the fabric of her tank top, her shorts were visibly drenched from the slick that coated her sex and now began to seep down her inner thighs.

 

“Please.” _Please say yes, or I’m gonna die._

 

Rey twisted her lips, uncertainty and consideration flashing through her eyes. With her impending heat, her mind would soon be lost in the haze of sexual desire. Her nostrils flared as she breathed him in again, humming in her throat as his scent seemed to please her.

 

At last, her knees slightly wobbling as she took a step towards him, resting her forehead on his chest as her arms went around his waist.

 

“Just,” Her voice trembled, “Be gentle with me, Okay?”

 

_That was everything he needed._

 

Rey squeaked as he scooped her up in his arms, “Bedroom.” He murmured, “Where is your bedroom?”

 

Her trembling hand pointed to the door with a sign hanging that said: ‘Knot me tender’.

 

Ben couldn’t help chuckling at that.

 

“Stop it!” Rey smacked his chest, “What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing,” he smiled, taking long strides to the bedroom with the omega of his dreams in his arms, feeling so right, _his_ omega.

 

And then he remembered something. _Oh, another thing._

 

Ben whistled as he was about to go into the bedroom. Beebee raised her head up from the cushion that was obviously her bed.

 

“Thank you.” Ben whispered to the Corgi.

 

Beebee wagged her tail, once, twice, before curling itself up to take a nap.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She was perfect.

 

“Ben,” she whined, “Please, I need you, it’s so painful!”

 

“Hush, my little omega, I’ve got you.” He kissed the back of her shoulder, his fingers pumping slowly inside her.

 

Rey writhed underneath him, her curvy, peachy ass rubbed against his erection as he stretched her tight passage. She was so small compared to him, yet felt so right, so perfect for him. Her sweet scent spiked as he rubbed at a particular spot inside her warmth, waves of pleasure flooding through her, making her tremble as her walls fluttered around his fingers. Slick seeped down her folds, drenching the mattress beneath her.

 

Ben had never been with an omega in heat before. Her scent was so strong, swirling up his desire to the point that he wanted to let go of everything and rut into her, claim her, mark her as his own.

 

Insatiable, Rey reached her hand for his cock, stroking him, making him groan at the sensation of her small fingers on his shaft. Her hands were so small that she couldn’t even wrap her hand around it, and it made his heart swell with pride.

 

“Fill me up, Alpha,” she begged, “Make me yours.”

 

Ben pulled her close, her back pressed against his chest, her scent gland visible in front of his lips, and there, at the nape of her neck, was her mating gland. _How much he wanted to sink his teeth into it._

 

He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed inside, her breath hitching as she felt him stretch her, filling her. Rey was impossibly tight even though she was in her heat and he had already prepared her.

 

“Relax, sweetheart,” Ben kissed her gland, lapping on it, tasting the sweet sensation of her. Rey arched her back, and suddenly her core gave in and let him bottom out inside her.

 

His vision almost whited out as the warmth of her enclosed him completely, clenching lovingly around his cock. Ben kissed a bead of sweat from her temple, cooing at her, his hands caressing her body, soothing her.

 

“God. Rey, you feel so good,” he whispered, “So tight, so warm, your lovely little cunt taking my cock so well.”

 

His praise made her quiver. The omega mewled as she relaxed against his body, satisfied with herself that she had pleased her Alpha.

 

Rey tilted her head back, her lips parted, begging for his kiss, which he gave her wholeheartedly. Her hands searched for his, and she laced their fingers together. The simple gesture had his instincts going wild, he wanted her, _only her_.

 

There was something primal growing inside him, as he rolled his hips, stroking his hardness inside her. It burnt throughout his body, throughout his skin, and had his heart beating so fast his chest hurt. This never happened before, not this fast, anyway.

 

“Rey,” he spoke through clenched jaws, “I’m so sorry, but I might not be able to be gentle with you.”

 

“It’s okay,” she replied as she also sensed his impending rut, “I can take it, I want you.”

 

Hearing her permission, Ben pressed her on her stomach and mounted her from behind. Rey screamed as he pounded into her drenched, swollen cunt, hard, with punishing pace that pushed her into the mattress. Ben dug his fingers into the perfect globes of her ass, amazed by the softness of it.

 

He swept her hair away, exposing her swollen mating gland and sucked on it. Rey shouted his name as she came undone, shattering beneath him. Ben felt his knot grew, his thrusts became shallower, his hip stuttering. Her walls tightened around him, holding him, drawing him deeper and deeper inside her.

 

Ben came with a shout, grinding his hips into her again, pushing his knot deep inside, locking him inside her. Rey moaned as she felt the thick rope of his seed spurt inside her, filling her up to the brim, sated for the moment.

 

“Rey, my omega.” After his body stopped shaking with the intensity of his climax, Ben shifted them onto their side, still locked together. Rey sighed with contentment as they bathed in the afterglow of their coupling.

 

_Love-making, he’d rather say._

 

“Stay with me, Alpha.” She smiled as he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent, hugging her tightly. “I’m yours.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why did you get along so well with Poe?” Ben growled at Beebee.

 

“Ben,” Rey sighed, “There is no point arguing with a Corgi, Beebee doesn’t understand you.”

 

“She didn’t even let me peek at you during our first meetings,” Ben protested, pointing at the Corgi rolling back and forth on the carpet on her back.

 

“Beebee was trained as a guard dog for omegas,” Rey applied her mascara while explaining, “She wouldn’t let any unwanted Alpha near me. She can also sense my heat before it really happens, so I have time to prepare.”

 

“So, you didn’t want me then,” Ben asked.

 

Rey finished putting on her mascara and put all of her makeup back in its container. Ben gasped as he saw her walk out of the dressing area, gloriously gorgeous in her black lingerie and corset suspending her thigh high stockings that made her look ravishing. Rey liked to finish her makeup before getting dressed.

 

“Why are you sulking?” She traced her hand on his chest, above the fabric of his tuxedo, “Don’t you already know how much I love you after all this time?”

 

“I know,” Ben couldn’t help nuzzling at the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

 

His hand trailed up to the nape of her neck, where his mark was located. Rey smiled as she saw how madly in love with her he was.

 

“Beebee is okay with Poe because he’s already mated, as well as my editor,” Rey said, caressing his back gently, ”She just did what she was trained for. I’ve never wanted any man in my life, and you are the first one that I wanted to jump on - right in your favorite spot. I’m glad that you try to befriend her, though, that was lovely of you.”

 

“Wait,” he lifted his face to look her in the eyes, “You knew that bench was my favorite spot, and you took it on purpose.”

 

“Yes,” she smiled sheepishly, “My lovely, grumpy Alpha, I had been watching you for awhile, even you didn’t notice it.”

 

 _He wasn’t that grumpy, just antisocial, according to his mother, anyways_. But all the arguments were thrown out of the window as Rey kissed him soundly on his lips.

 

“So you did feel it, too.” Ben grinned, “You were always there waiting for me, sitting in my favorite spot.”

 

“With my Corgi.” Rey giggled.

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

“Come on, if it was not Beebee who broke out of my place and ran to you, we won’t be here together.”

 

“Right,” Ben groaned, Rey couldn’t help smiling and stood on her tiptoe to kiss him again.

 

“Now help me get in my dress,” she whispered, “So you could take it off soon after.”

 

Ben smiled wickedly, “I’m looking forward to that, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooooo much for my lovely Beta @[Heathyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) You've saved my day again!  
> <3 <3 <3  
> Please let me know what you think in the comment!


End file.
